Internal combustion gas turbines used in aircraft engines are known, albeit with low probability, to fail and on failing, to shower a region in the vicinity of the failed engine with high-speed debris which has the potential to penetrate the structure, including the fuel tanks, of the aircraft. A result of such engine failure could be the rapid loss of fuel from a fuel tank or tanks, in which case the aircraft may be unable to reach its intended destination as a result of fuel loss.